Breakup Hiccups
by Princess In Love
Summary: Isabelle and Zachary has broken up and she begins dating again.But what happens when she faces the same disaster her mother faced so many years ago on her first date.Will she be a blubbering mess or will she rise up like a pheonix?Summary is not that good,but please read,all the same.R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I'm back! It's been too long without a story. I was really busy with my exams and , hope you all enjoy it…..**_

_**January 17**__**th**__**, 5 p.m, Home**_

Today

OH.

My.

God.

I can't believe my idiotic friends.

They have taken me dress shopping!

Yeah, I know for many people, it may seem like the perfect way to pass the time, but not for me.

It turns out; they think it is the best way to pull me out of my depression.

right.

It is true that a month ago, Zach and I broke up.

"Guys," I tried to reason with them. But trying to reason with my friends is like talking to a wall.

"Seriously, I am alright.I am not depressed."

Nick looked at me with a critical ; I hated that look of hers.

"Look Belle," she said in a voice that mothers use when talking to children."You know you need help. I mean, you can't be pining for Zach after all this time, can you?"

"I am _not _pining for Zach. I did go for a couple of dates, didn't I? That means I'm completely over him."

"Baby, you had a lot of crying jag in the past two weeks."Alex said.

Not. So not.

But the truth is, me and Zach have parted on mutual agreement. We thought we should see other people. Maybe we were not perfect for each other.

But I think the fact that I was a princess overwhelmed them. And besides, they were not Zach.

Why the hell am I thinking about him?

We had parted our separate ways and that's that. We still smile at each other when we pass each other during class. We say good morning and good evening sometimes.

But both of us never even acknowledge the fact that we were a couple before.

I know people may say that it was my fault for letting him go, but we parted on a mutual agreement.

"Okay guys, this is going out of hand. Shopping doesn't change the fact that I can't go out with any other guy."

"But Rick Davis did ask you, right?"Emma asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot.

I have a date with Rick Reynolds tomorrow night. Again.

The news that he was taking me out had already become the hot topic of conversation in our gossip loving school. Rick being the captain of the track team and being the school hero and me being, well, me have caused much speculation in our school.

But Ron's not happy. He made that clear.

_Really _clear.

He and Rick don't exactly see eye to eye, but he respects my decision, he being older than me by 15 minutes.

"Belle, did you hear what we just said?"Alex yelled.

"What? I asked impatiently. I was getting tired of this.

"I said, we are going to get you a new dress for your date tomorrow night."

Oh god, please no.

This was a bad idea.

A really bad idea.

But I couldn't say anything. They took me almost all the shops in Manhattan to find a dress for my date.

Gosh, what a disaster. It's not like some exclusive date, so I definitely don't need any new dress for the occasion.

Besides, dad hadn't been too pleased with my new date. I don't know why, but dad seems really weird. He keeps asking me not to go. I thought he was going to ground me or something, but that didn't happen.

Oh my god. Emma just found the craziest dress that you could find.

It was this black short cocktail dress.

"No way you are getting me to wear that" I said

All of them narrowed their eyes at me. I knew I had to give in.

This date better turn out to be good.

_**January 18**__**th**__**, 6.30 p.m, Limo**_

You won't believe what just happened.

Alex and Em took total control in overseeing that I dressed up well. When they finished, I could hardly recognized myself.

That dress was a tad bit too short for my liking, but as usual, my friends have tuned me out.

When I walked into the dining room, dad was sitting with his laptop, mom with her Genovian budget for next month, Al reading The Alchemist and Ron on his has made this crazy rule that we need to spend an hour at the dining room everyday whenever everyone is home. We need not talk to each other, just sit there.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I waved at them.

"Bye honey, have-"dad stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of me.

"Isabelle Victorie Moscovitz, where the hell do you think you are going wearing that?"He had put on his stern face.

"I have a date" I said pulling my dress down.

"And you are going to a date wearing that?"He folded his hands

"Oh, get a room Michael. Let her enjoy. And besides, it's not that short"

I shrugged, waved at them and walked out of the door...My friends wished me luck and Jacob took me to the waiting limo.

_**January 19**__**th**__**, 1.00 a.m, my room**_

Rick was to meet me at the restaurant.

When I reached there, Rick was already there (considering the fact that he's always late)

He took my hands, glared at Jacob and guided me inside. I could see that Jacob didn't like him and I knew he would love to use his taser on Rick if he got the chance.

We ate seafood. He loved seafood, he told me. But he never asked me what I wanted because I hated seafood.

But Grandmere taught me it is impolite to decline the food someone offered, so I had seafood and prayed I wouldn't throw up.

Now Zach wouldn't order me seafood, because he knew I hated it. Instead he would get him some rich dark chocolate ice cream, my favorite.

Stop it Belle, I scolded myself. You are on a date with another guy, so don't think about Zach.\

WE talked.

A lot.

About him.

How girls were dying to go out with him and I should consider myself lucky (yeah, in my dreams) and how he would be accepted into every Ivy League school in America (Rick was a senior).

I could see why Ron hated ; it was hard to spend 15 minutes with him.

After we had dinner (he paid for it, thank god), when we came out of the restaurant, there was this HUGE crowd outside it, all of them from press.

Seeing them all, Rick turned into a lovey dovey guy. He waved cheerfully at the press and pulled me closer to him.

"Princess Belle" they said, sticking their microphones at my face," Are you having a relationship with this young gentleman here?"

Before I could open my mouth to say anything,

I maybe wrong, but Rick seemed to be enjoying this attention. He took my hands and the said into it,

"Well, we are not exclusive yet, but yeah, we are dating. And plan on taking it further, right honey?"He looked at me

And that look, all lovey dovey,made me want to throw up, which I'm seriously considering doing, with all that sea food inside, but thankfully, nothing came out.

Then Rick did the most-I don't even know how to explain it-shocking, terrifying thing.

He pulled me close and kissed my lips.

I froze. I was too shocked to react. When I finally did, I pushed him away as far as I could and the I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I punched his face!

And then suddenly, Jacob's hands were around me and he was pulling me towards the limo.

I was crying all the way home. I was sobbing into Jacob's shirt, but he was awfully nice about it and even offered me a tissue, which he kept in handy as I had a lot of crying jags in the past month.

Well, I guess that puts an end to my night, although I realized that the nightmare was just beginning…

**Love it? Hate it? I would love to know what everybody thought about it. Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope that you read the previous chapter and loved it. Here is the second chapter**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**January 19**__**th**__**, 1.30 a.m**_

Well, I did throw up.

Jacob had asked me if I wanted him to call mom, but I told him he could call her over my dead body. However, I did call Emma.

"Hey, Bells. How was the date? Was it magical? Mesmerizing?"

With each words the bile began rising in my throat

"Honey, are you alright? What happened? Tell me everything"

"What happened? Emma, that guy fed me seafood and then stuck his tongue down my throat. In front of as horde of paparazzi"

"What? What did you do?"Emma sounded shocked. Well she deserved it. After all, she was the one who pushed me to go on that date with Rick...She and Alex and Nick.

"I did the first thing I could think of. I punched him on the face"

"You DID NOT" Emma sounded as if she choked on something. I guessed she was trying not to laugh

"Yeah, you can laugh all you want. If dad and Ron hear about this, they are going to kill me then and there"

"I know. Ron never even liked the guy. He was giving me the evil eye the whole day," she said.

"Now that I think about it, I think he was right"

Suddenly I was too tired to talk anymore, so I hung up and was quiet for the rest of the journey home.

Jacob dropped me home. However, before I could say goodnight to him, I had to run inside. I nearly didn't reach the toilet. I do not know why no one ever got up, with that entire racket, but everyone was silent. Maybe because Ron and Al were dead asleep and mom and dad were busy having sex.

I felt a whole lot better after I threw up.

I do not know what to feel about everything that had happened tonight. Maybe I should just sleep on , that's what I am going to do.

I am going to bed and not care about what is going to happen tomorrow.

Well, the paps are going to have something juicier for tomorrow's news. Rick and I might maybe make it to the Page 3, with a small heading. Moreover, as, neither Grandmere nor anybody else related with Genovia are going to read Page 3 tomorrow (Maybe except that weird mouth breathing librarian at the Genovian consult, but I am just going to give her some mint. Trust me she needs it)

Therefore, I do not need to waste my sleep over it.

_**January 19**__**th**__**, 12.30 p.m**_

Okay. I just lost my sleep.

And should I say, forever?

I was in a dream (where Zach and I were making out, me wearing deep red ball gown and Zach in tuxedo. Everyone was looking at us and clapping), when a loud pitched scream woke me up. It was a woman's voice .Even though she was speaking, or rather yelling, in French, I knew that voice anywhere. A voice came in my nightmares.

I quickly brushed and changed. She never liked to be kept waiting.

When I walked into the dining room, everyone sat around the table like someone had died. I thought it was because Grandmere had come over.

Usually that was the situation in our house when Grandmere comes over. However, I was wrong. It turns out, that atmosphere had nothing to do with Grandmere and everything to do with me.

"What?"I asked

Instead of answering, Ron handed me the day's newspaper silently. I looked at it and felt my head spinning.

I saw a picture of myself staring back at me. The picture of me kissing Rick. Below that, there was also a picture of me punching him.

The headline was

_**Princess Belle Gets Violent on High school Jock.**_

_**In the dramatic events that unfolded last night, Princess Belle, daughter of Princess Amelia and HRH Michael Moscovitz, was kissing a high school jock as the two youngsters came out of a restaurant.**_

_**According to our sources, Belle and Rick Davis had begun going out after she broke up with her boyfriend about a month ago. When asked about it, Rick said, 'well, we are not exclusive yet, but yeah, we are dating.'**_

_**However, the shock came when the young man kissed her; she drew back and punched his face. The young princess was ushered into the limo soon after this happened by her bodyguard.**_

_**The Genovian Consult was unavailable to comment. So were Princess Mia and Dowager Princess Clarisse Renaldo.**_

I felt like I was going to throw up again. I could vaguely hear Grandmere yelling her head off.

"What in Christ's name was she thinking? Punching a young man? Just like you Amelia. Like mother, like daughter"

Mom looked at dad with a pleading look on her face. He nodded and placed his hands around Grandmere's shoulder and said

"Come on Clarisse. Let's get you some tea"

Grandmere looked at him incredulously. Then she looked at mom and then finally at me. She sighed and got up and allowed dad to guide her into the living room.

Mom turned to my brothers.

"Okay, both of you, go .I don't want any of you here for the next two hours"

"But mom-"Ron began

"Ronald Rupert Moscovitz, which part of what I just said didn't you understand?"

When mom called us by our whole name, it usually meant trouble

They both shrugged and walked out of the room.__

I was still in shock. Mom placed her hand around me. With that, I broke down.

"Oh honey, its okay. I know this must be hard for you"

"He took me to the restaurant and bought me lobster mom. LOBSTER! Then he kissed me. I do not know what came over me, but I did the first thing I could think of. Mom, I am sorry. I didn't mean to kiss him. I didn't even mean to punch him. It just happened. Hell, I didn't know he was going to kiss me. How can I stop someone when I didn't know what he was going to do?"

Before I knew it, I was sobbing into her shirt. She tried to soothe me, but I think she knew that was a waste of her time and energy,

"Shh, baby girl. Just calm down" she has this habit of calling me 'baby girl'. She think I am six, not at that moment, I did not mind her calling me that

She tucked the hair that had fallen on my face behind my ear and said, in a soft voice

"Honey, there are jerks in every generation of high school. No matter what. No matter when. Now, when I was in high school there was this kid, Josh Ritcher, he used to date your Aunt Lana. So once, when they broke up, and it was out that I was a princess, he asked me out and took me to a dance. He pulled the same stunt with me. I think your dad would have punched him if it wasn't for the fact that we weren't dating"

I smiled a little at that.

"And to think I liked the guy"

I turned to face her

"That's the problem, mom. I don't like Rick. I just went out with him to get him out of my hair. The fact is-"I took a deep breath before continuing,"-I am still in love with Zach. Maybe I shouldn't have let him go"

"Oh honey, I know. I always knew you loved him"

I rubbed my face

"Really?"

"Honestly Isabelle, what do you take me for? I am your mother. I know what you feel"

"What do I do about it? I mean, we broke up because we thought we were not for each other. Well,_ I _thought we were not for each other. I was the one who broke it off. He was sweet about it and all. Sad, but sweet. However, I really love him mom. I really do"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. Moreover, I do not think I want to talk to him either. Not after what he did to me."

"Honey, every guy makes a mistake"

"Not you guys. I mean, you were dating since better can it get"

"Isabelle, no one is perfect. Not even your dad and me. We understand each other, sure, but we also argue. We also have our differences we always had. Every couple has that honey. But that doesn't mean they don't love each other"

I looked at her

Sure, she was a princess. Sure, she had a country to rule and people who loved her

However, at that moment, she was my mom. Who cared about me and loved me

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I let you down. You and dad"

"Come on, you can never let me down" I heard dad's voice and saw him standing near the door. He came and placed his hands on my head

"Honey look, I know what you must be going through. What you did was probably right. I mean, he had no right to kiss you without your permission. I mean, I am so pissed right now that I could go to that jerk's house and kick the crap out of him"

I chuckled as mom said, her in warning

"Don't give the kids ideas Michael. Ron seemed to hate this kid, so I don't want you to talk about ass kicking to him"

Dad nodded

"The thing is Bells, we love you. Your mom and me. And your brothers. And you aunts and uncles. Every one of us loves you, no matter what you do"

"What about Grandmere? She looked pretty freaked out"

"Don't worry about that. Your Grandpa is going to be handling her "said mom. Then as if she suddenly remembered something, said

"Michael, where is Grandmere?"

Dad grinned as he said

"She seemed to have another appointment with those Botox guys today and she did not want to mess up her face. So I got Jacob to take her back to the hotel"

Mom and dad began of everything, I joined them

It seemed that everything was back to normal

Well, almost normal

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed that. Whatever you felt about it please let me know. I' like to thank MiaMichael4ever for her awesome comments. Thanks a bunch, MichaelMia4ever, for the inspiration.**_

_**The rest of you. Please read and review.**_


End file.
